


Scott McCall Is an Awesome Friend

by clio_jlh



Series: baking and waiting [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Male Friendship, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Podfic Available, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clio_jlh/pseuds/clio_jlh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott figures since Stiles was such a (mostly) awesome friend when he was getting together with Allison, now that Stiles has a maybe boyfriend he should try to be a (mostly) awesome friend back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scott McCall Is an Awesome Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Posted some time ago on tumblr as "In Which Scott Is an Awesome Friend, Mostly." Revised slightly to be in line with "Do You Want It on Your Biscuits, Baby?" Thanks so much to everyone who read this on tumblr the first time around; your enthusiasm gave me the confidence to keep writing Teen Wolf!
> 
> [Princess2000204](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena204/pseuds/Princess2000204) has made [podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/734590) of this story, so go listen and shower it with kudos!

The morning after a big blow-out party was a little easier once you couldn't really get drunk. Not that Scott had had much opportunity to get drunk before the bite, or to go to blow-out parties for that matter. But it seemed wrong, somehow, not to be able to share your buddy's hangover from his eighteenth birthday party the night before. Most of the pack was still sleeping, but Scott had smelled coffee, which meant that either Stiles or Derek were up, as they were the only ones who could work the ancient coffee maker at Derek's house.

Sure enough, Stiles was out on the porch, huddled over a cup, though he doesn't look as wrecked as Scott was expecting.

"Hey," Scott said, sitting down next to him and patting him on the back. "Welcome to adulthood. Grown-up-ness, and … stuff."

"Thanks," Stiles said, nodding, and--was that a smile?

"Guess you already took some aspirin?" Scott asked.

"I'm feeling pretty good, actually," Stiles replied, and yeah, that was a total grin on his face.

"Dude? What happened to you last night?"

Stiles was blushing now, totally turning red, which was hilarious. "So, um, Derek and me?"

"You had sex?"

Stiles just stared at him.

"What?" Scott asked. "He stares at you like, _all the time_ , dude."

"We went to second base and how easy do you think I am?" Stiles said, sounding offended.

"You said you wanted sex for your birthday," Scott pointed out. "And you've been talking to me about how much you want to have sex since the eighth grade, so, pretty easy, I guess. But second base, that's cool. I mean, if you think it's cool." Scott turned to him. "Do you?"

Stiles was smiling again. "Yeah," he said. "Yeah, I guess I do."

"Cool," Scott said, smiling back and nodding. "Hey, is it still second base if you're like, dudes?"

"It's just called up the shirt, Scott," Stiles said, and poked Scott in the chest. "Don't take this away from me."

"Okay, okay, man," Scott said, laughing. "So are you like, boyfriends now or something?"

Stiles shrugs. "I mean, he was still there when I woke up. Or really, he woke me up before he went for his run and told me to go back to sleep." Stiles smiled at that, which probably meant there was more kissing, and Scott didn't really need to know, especially since it was written all over Stiles's face.

"Do you wanna be?" Scott asked. "He's less of an asshole now, I guess. But then, you were into Lydia for a long time when she wasn't very nice to you."

Stiles squinted up into the sun. "Yeah, maybe that's just what I like," he said. "Don't need my boyfriend to be nice; I've got you for that." He bumped Scott with his shoulder.

Scott snickered. "Whatever. Don't let him be a total dick just because he has one," he said.

"I won't," Stiles said.

"Cool."

Derek ran up a few minutes later, and got his constipation face on when he saw Stiles and Scott sitting there together. "Hey," he said.

"Hey," Stiles said.

Scott kind of wished he wasn't there, except for the part where he couldn't wait to see what they would actually do.

"So I guess we should get everyone up to go to breakfast?" Derek asked.

Stiles shaded his eyes with his hand. "And I guess you should take a shower?" Stiles said.

"Yeah, I guess," Derek said, but he didn't move.

Scott looked back and forth between them, and then said, "I can get everyone up. So you can like, shower. Or whatever."

Derek glanced at him, and it was all Scott could do not to burst out laughing. "Um, okay," he said, and went into the house.

As soon as Derek was out of earshot, Stiles turned to Scott and said, "Seriously? What part of 'I got to second base' implies that I'm going for shower sex?"

Scott patted him on the knee. "Go upstairs, Stiles," he said. "Bring him some coffee."

Later, when Scott climbed into the Jeep with a decidedly wet-haired Stiles, he said, "You look fresh."

"Shut up," Stiles said. "It was more efficient."

"And more naked," Scott said, grinning.

Stiles put on his shades and Scott could tell he wanted to smile but was being stubborn about it. "Fine," he said through his teeth. "Third base."

Scott threw back his head and laughed.

* * *

But then Scott wondered, maybe the bases really were different when it was two dudes. They didn't always go for the ... actual fucking, he knew, so if losing your virginity wasn't that, what was it? He and Stiles had laid out all these milestones when they were in middle school and of course Scott told him the first time he got a blow job and what it was like, the first time he'd gone down on Allison and what _that_ was like because they'd always thought it would be super weird (which it kind of was but also super awesome) and when they did it. After that there wasn't much to say, but he couldn't imagine having not told Stiles. Would they have to make all new milestones?

Danny would know, but it seemed uncool to ask him directly. So back at school on Monday he asked Jackson instead since he was kind of less of a dick lately.

"What?" Jackson said, laughing.

"Well, because your best friend dates dudes," Scott said, "so I thought--"

"So Stilinski's full on gay now instead of half gay?" Jackson asked.

"I don't think bisexuality works that way," Scott said, scowling.

"Whatever," Jackson said. "You want to know how we talk about it? We don't. He gets lucky, I get lucky, we don't talk about it because we aren't girls or dweebs who sat around dreaming about losing our virginity while we played video games in the basement."

Scott growled a little at that, even if it was true, because Jackson made it sound lame when it was actually awesome.

"Pull your claws back in, man," he said. "Not my problem Derek started giving the bite to cooler people after you."

"Shut up!" Scott said, and walked away.

Maybe Jackson wasn't less of a dick after all.

* * *

Tuesday Stiles didn't seem to have anything more to say about Derek, so that was fine, Scott had time on that one. The cool thing, though, bugged him enough that he just ended up texting Derek and then heading out there.

"Would you have given me the bite if I was cooler?" he asked.

Derek cocked his head. "I didn't give you the bite," he said, slowly, as though Scott were five or something.

"I know that," Scott said. "That's not the point. Jackson said—"

"Jackson is an idiot," Derek said, "and not as cool as he thinks he is."

"You didn't answer my question."

Derek walked up into Scott's space, staring him down. "I. Don't. Give. A. Shit. _No one_ does who isn't in high school. Okay?"

"Okay," Scott said, nodding.

Derek backed away, but his lips were pursed, like when he was thinking about saying something.

"What?" Scott asked.

"That just isn't what I thought you were coming out here to say to me," Derek said, shrugging.

Scott cocked his head. "You mean, Stiles?"

"Yeah. Some kind of protective don't-be-a-dick thing, I dunno," Derek said, and he seriously looked like he wanted the earth to swallow him up.

It was awesome.

"He doesn't seem to care about that, so you're lucky," Scott said.

Derek snorted. "Thanks."

"I guess, my mom says they like it when you tell them how you feel. You could do that."

"Okay," Derek said.

"Try not to make him lie to his dad about you," Scott said.

"He lies to his dad about both of us already," Derek pointed out.

"Yeah but he kind of hates it," Scott replied. "So less of that is good."

"Anything else?" Derek asked.

Scott picked up his bike. "Ask him to dinner and a movie," Scott said.

"Yeah?" Derek asked, looking actually surprised.

"Yeah," Scott said, and rode away.

* * *

For probably the first time in his life, Derek acted on advice almost immediately. Wednesday morning Stiles slammed himself against the locker next to Scott's and announced, "I have a date on Saturday night."

"Yeah?" Scott asked, while also trying to figure out where his trig problem set had disappeared to.

"Well, what he actually said was, 'I guess if you want to see that Iron Man movie we could do that and go to Applebee's or something.' But that's totally a date, right?"

Scott turned to him, and Stiles looked—well, he just looked really _excited_. And Scott realized that the milestones didn't really matter so much, because Stiles was his friend and would probably make his own up anyway, like second base and third base and dinner and a movie, and then tell Scott all about them.

"Yeah, man," Scott said. "It totally is."

"Awesome," Stiles said, pumping his fist. Then: "Hey, what's that in your back pocket?"

Scott felt around, pulled out some folded up paper, and—"My problem set!" he said. "Dude, you are the best."

"Yeah, well," Stiles said. "You are too, I guess."

"Is that you thanking me for the shower sex?" Scott asked. "Because I haven't heard any gratitude for setting that up."

"Oh my god, shut up," Stiles said, cuffing Scott on the shoulder, which meant it totally was.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at [clio-jlh](http://clio-jlh.tumblr.com).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Podfic: Scott McCall Is an Awesome Friend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/734590) by [Princess2000204 (Lena204)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena204/pseuds/Princess2000204)




End file.
